One common treatment for male erectile dysfunction is the implantation of a penile prosthesis that mechanically erects the penis. According to some existing designs of inflatable penile prostheses, the amount of time, energy and disparity from the occurrence of a normal human male erection for the patient to inflate a penile prosthesis (e.g., the number of pumps and time required to provide the desired penis rigidity) may be relatively high, and additionally transitioning to the deflation state may be relatively cumbersome.